With many people burning more wood in stoves and fireplaces, it becomes of benefit to provide an easily manipulated carrier that also may act as a storage bin. Also in the present case, it is provided with a removable pin that allows the parts of the carrier to swing apart or separate and to drop the load of wood in a pile or wood box.